Nerves
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Elphaba is nervous about telling Glinda something. I wrote this for a challenge on livejournal. Complete


**Author's Note: Ok, so I wrote this for a challenge for the livejournal community, gelphielovers. So please enjoy!**

**April**

**GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE**

Elphaba was in her dorm room sitting on her frumpy bed. She had been in the room for over an hour waiting for her certain blonde roommate to return from her last class of the day. This had been a daily routine for them ever since the two became friends a few months back. Everyday, when Glinda arrived to their room, they would discuss their day with each other and share the latest gossip. Glinda always had the most to say, but it never really bothered the green girl. Then afterwards, they would have their _"me time"._ Elphaba would study while sipping from an old coffee _**mug**_ and Glinda would hum quietly to herself and _**paint**_ her fingernails the exact same pink that her dress would be the nest day.

But Elphaba knew that today was going to be different. Very different from any other day. Today was the day where Elphaba confesses to her bubbly roommate that she loves her and boy was she nervous.

Nervous as hell!

Nevertheless, her nerves weren't going to stop her today. She was going to go through it no matter what. So to calm herself a bit, Elphaba opened up a history a book on Oz, which had been a _**present**_ from Glinda. Elphaba chuckled lightly as she remembered the afternoon when Glinda bounced into their room with a rectangular object with emerald wrapping paper around it. It was a modest thing of her to do and Elphaba accepted the gift gratefully. As soon as she was getting into the book she was interrupted by the room door opening. She looked up to see her pink-clad friend closing door. She turned around and smiled. Elphaba loved when she smiled. It made her feel content and plus she thought that it made Glinda look really cute.

"Hello, Elphie!" She said perkily.

"Hey, Glinda" Elphaba smiled and all of her nerves came rushing back.

Glinda went over to her desk to put her books down, not even noticing her green friend's sudden change in emotion.

"So how was your day, Elphie?" Glinda asked, settling down on her bed and kicking off her shoes.

"Uh…it was like any other day." Elphaba answered simply. She couldn't come out and tell Glinda how she felt just yet, she didn't have any idea on what to say. "But I'm sure yours was exciting as usual."

"Oh, yes it was. The funniest thing happened in my last class. A _**dragonfly**_ got into the classroom, as the result of an open window, and Boq became really frightened when it came near him and he started swatting it away with his _**hat**_. The fly landed on his nose and he sort of squealed "She paused to laugh, "So he shot up from his seat and ran around the classroom as it chased him. Eventually, someone lured it back outside. The whole class had a really good laugh, Boq even laughed." Glinda finished her story, still laughing. She soon stopped when she noticed that Elphaba wasn't laughing along with her. She had seemed to be in her own little world, thinking about something rather hard.

"Elphie, are you ok?" She questioned, worriedly. The green girl snapped out of her reverie and looked up at Glinda as the blonde girl shook her head. "I'm guessing you didn't hear the story."

"Crap, I'm sorry Glinda. I was just lost in my own thoughts. Tell me the story again. You have my full attention." Elphaba apologized. She had been thinking about the girl sitting across from her. Thinking about that if Glinda did accept her feelings, then how everyone would react. It sort of scared her.

"No, it's alright." She sighed and walked over to Elphaba's bed and sat down next to her friend. "How about you tell me what's on your mind. It has to be something big. You had this look of concentration and distress on your face."

"It's just…" Elphaba trailed off.

"It's alright, you can tell me, Elphie." Glinda soothed as she placed her milky white hand on top of the emerald green one. Elphaba shivered at the contact but didn't move her hand away. She liked Glinda's touch.

"Well lately I've been having these…feelings about this person…uh…romantic feelings." She stopped and Glinda urged her to continue. "I was planning on telling them how I felt today but I'm really worried if they are going to love me back."

"Elphie, who wouldn't love you? You're smart, sarcastic, funny, and not to forget beautiful." Glinda smiled and Elphaba turned a deep shade of green at those comments.

"You're just saying that." Elphaba said still blushing. It was nice to know that the girl that she loved thought of her as all of those things. But would she still feel the same way when she told her the truth?

"No, I'm not. Just look at you." The blonde said as she pushed her roommate over to her mirror that was mounted on her dresser. She made her stand in the middle so that she could get a good look at herself. "Look at you. Now who wouldn't want you?"

Elphaba didn't answer her question.

"So, you need to tell this person that you love them before someone undeserving snatches them up." Glinda said seriously but smiled.

Elphaba just nodded, lowered her head and took a deep breath.

"I love you." She said quietly but Glinda hear her clearly.

The room was silent for a while before Glinda turned Elphaba to face her. Her roommate looked completely terrified. She eased her by placing her lips gently against green tinged ones.

"No need to be scared, Elphie. I love you too, I've just been waiting for you to say it first." She grinned and Elphaba kissed her this time.

No longer nervous or scared.

**GEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGEGE**

**Author's Note: Ok, so I hope that you liked it. Please review!**

**April**


End file.
